


Don't Hold Your Breath

by IdiotSoup



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, General Hux - Freeform, Hux Backstory, Hux is Not Nice, NSFW later on, Other, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, first few chapters are sfw, hux has a nice butt, its slow burn but not that slow bc I suck, reader is a spit fire lil bamf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotSoup/pseuds/IdiotSoup
Summary: You are a hired assassin, your mark is General Hux of the First order. Plans go awry and the two of you get stranded on an unknown planet, with not much to do but sit around, wait for a rescue, and survive. You and Hux are forced by circumstance to make nice. Things only escalate from there.------------There's plenty of really good Hux/Reader fics out there, but a lot of them involve some hardcore kinky shit and non-con. To each their own I guess but I personally just wanted a Hux/reader with a healthy relationship and consensual smut. So I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world and wrote my own. Hope you enjoy it!





	1. Easy-Peasy

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is a little rushed, it's just to give a little back story and to get things kicked off.

It started off as standard as any other job you’d taken; meet the client, get your target, negotiate payment, other such pleasantries. Though you had to admit, this was the biggest job you’d taken in a while, General Hux of the First Order, the General Hux. The pay was more than appropriate for a job of such magnitude, really it’s the only reason you didn’t laugh and turn the offer down. Apparently there’s a lot of people in the galaxy that want that man dead, but then you suppose such is just the consequences of being a ruthless totalitarian figure spreading your cause across the systems. But you don’t like getting too political, it only gets in the way with your line of work. You had a target and whether or not Hux was the actual monster he was rumored to be, you had a job to do, and you would see it done.  
You had your informants, you figured out Hux’s schedule for the week and formulated your plan. It would still involve you coming to him. Getting on board his ship wasn’t going to be easy, the Finalizer lived up to its reputation. The intimidating military vessel was all but a fortress, boarding with your own ship wasn’t going to happen, and waiting for Hux to leave the ship alone was a gamble with time you couldn’t afford to make. Fortunately for you though, a massive ship like this needs to refuel and restock fairly regularly. You’ve snuck on military vessels before, all you need is the right gear.  
“Hey friend, come here real quick I need someone to sign for this crate” you called to a nearby Stormtrooper, with all the commotion going on in this dock, you easily blended in as one of the hundreds of dealers and movers. You gestured to a crate behind several others.  
“Uuh…I don’t know, I’m not authorize-“you cut off the hesitant trooper  
“Relax, it’s just a box of protein pills, not even that big! I just need someone to sign something for it to go through just help me out here friend!” tentatively, he shrugged and followed you behind the crates. You tried not to hurt him too much, and especially not the armor, but some scratches were inevitable. A swift gut punch knocked him off his balance and a pistol whip to the back of the neck was enough to bring him to the ground.  
You were dressed and walked back out just in time for their departure. The trooper’s armor was a little big, didn’t fit quite right but it’s the best you could do. The helmet really obstructed your vision too, no wonder these guys have such shitty shots. Once you filed in on board you ducked off into a supplies room, scarcely larger than a closet. With the door sealed shut you reviewed your plans; hux has a diplomatic meeting in less than three hours now, he’ll be boarding a private leisure shuttle with two guards and a pilot that will take him to a nearby planet said meeting is to take place. Said shuttle will dock with the finalizer in one hour. Hux will never attend that meeting unfortunately, that shuttle is where you’re going to do the job. If you switch places with the pilot, nobody will suspect a thing. It can’t be that much more difficult than switching out with the trooper from the docks can it?  
\---  
It was almost identical to switching out with the trooper from the docks. You even managed to switch uniforms with the unconscious pilot. You locked them in a supplies room too just to be safe. As you waited in this needlessly spacious shuttle, an uneasy feeling settled in your gut, things have been going off without a hitch, even your most trivial jobs had their bumps. But on this, your biggest job to date, everything has gone exactly as planned. This luck couldn’t last much longer. Just as you finished that thought, the shuttle door hissed open behind you. Two decorated troopers marched in, and stood at attention by the ramp door. The nice things about these helmets is they betray no emotion, if you were visibly nervous, nobody could see it.  
You pressed the green switch on the side of the pilot’s seat and it whirled around to face you towards the door. You stood at similar attention as the other Stormtroopers, maybe a little sloppier but you were at least trying. You stood this way for a few minutes or so, anticipating your mark to enter at any second but there seemed to be no sign of him. How inconsiderate, here you are, cramping up for this asshole. He could at least have the decency to be on time for his assassination, you didn’t think General Hux to be anything but perfectly punctual. That’s when you heard him, a stern raised voice echoing through the hanger. You craned your neck to see out the door, there he was, shadowed by two more troopers, Hux was yelling at the holovid projected from his datapad. He stopped just outside the entrance to finish scolding the poor soul on the other end of the conversation, something about being easily distracted, incompetence, blah blah blah. You leaned slightly further to the door, trying to get a better look at him through your helmet, just as you were making out his sharp facial features you lost your balance. Damn these clunky uniforms to hell, you fell with a loud clatter, the guard troopers on board both stared and Hux’s conversation came to a halt at the sound. He looked over your way. Fuck. You scrambled to your feet, making an effort not to fall over a second time, you swear one of those kriffing guards was sniggering behind their helmet. Hux swiftly finished his conversation and strode up the shuttle’s ramp, long rhythmic gaits.  
He was taller than you expected, nice hair too, if you weren’t trying to kill him you would allow yourself to call him handsome. Good for him you thought, not that it’ll do him much good now. When his gaze fell on you, his stare radiated condescension, with a dash of distain especially for you. Pompous bastard you thought as your face flared up red in embarrassment, he knew you were the one that fell. With a quick gesture of his hand the troopers, his guards, fell at ease. The two shadowing him turned and walked away while the two on board sat in their designated seats. You held the salute a second longer than them, which earned another distasteful look from the general. Asshole. You sat and rotated your seat, it slid back towards the controls. Looking over your shoulder for a second, you watched Hux find his seat in the back of the cabin, he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose all the while letting out a heavy sigh. He’s tired, you almost feel bad that that’s how he’ll go; tired, frustrated, and confused.


	2. Damn X-wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but shit hits the fan and the plot thickens. or falls apart, either way at least there some dialogue.

As the shuttle finally departs and you casually pilot the craft for a good few minutes, getting the hang of the controls. After you’d been flying for a while, you begin your deliberations of how to execute this. First things first, take out the guards. You may have had a little mishap with the tripping thing, but they still don’t suspect much from you, if anything they expect even less than they might have before. If you wanted you could just turn around right now with a blaster and catch them all off guard, but that’s too risky, you’re a quick shot but they might be too. You’d need two blasters if you wanted to take them both ou-[BOOM]  
The shuttle lurched and the lights flickered, the radar was going nuts all of a sudden, you were under fire. You’d flown the shuttle far enough away from the finalizer, a small squadron of x-wings had registered on the radar. Of fucking course, here’s where it all goes to shit. No you thought, no no no, this is your kill, this is your job, and if anyone is killing Hux it’s going to be you! Not to mention if this shuttle goes then you do too. You kick the shuttle’s boosters up a few notches so it’s at least a chase. Hux staggers over to you.  
“What the hell is going on? Report!” he steadies himself on your chair  
“X-wings” you point at the beeping screen on the panel in front of you “we flew out of the safe zone set for us and now these guys are on our back, they probably knew you were coming around this sector and have been waiting for this ambush… s-sir” you spat out while rapidly flipping switches, navigating around the assailing ships.  
Hux stared in disbelief for a second, you’re sure your informality shocked him just as much as your answer did. “Why the hell have we flown off course to begin with? And why aren’t you firing back?!” he shouted in your ear. You’ve had it with this guy.  
“Because this is a leisure shuttle and it has no guns your generalness! Only a shitty shield that’s gonna go with one more hit.” You bit back “And asking questions won’t get us out of this mess” you slammed the main lever forward and the ships thrusters reeled, going at full speed. Hux stared at you speechless, he was snapped out of it by another direct hit from the x-wings. There go the shields.  
“Send a distress signal-“ he began before you got up and grabbed his arm “There’s no time,” you shouted “just get into the escape pod!” you pulled up the opening on the floor leading to the lower maintenance deck. The troopers behind Hux spoke up.   
“There’s only room for two on that pod, it’s completely defenseless,” the left trooper shouted, the right began to speak but you cut them off with bolt from your blaster, swiftly followed by another bolt for the left one.  
“Only room for two.” you repeated to Hux as you dragged him down the deck and flung him in the pod, all the while the ship is jolting back and forth, lights and alarms blaring. Hux was disoriented to say the least, opening his mouth ready to protest something but no sound came out besides a few stammers. You threw yourself in the piloting seat and slammed your hand down on the launch button. In an instant you were being propelled away from the crumbling shuttle.  
“at least the pod is discreet.” You said, unsure if it was to Hux or yourself. You looked out the back window and saw, only two x-wings, maintaining their barrage on the shuttle. There were three x-wings that registered on the shuttle’s radar. Shit.  
Hux began to shout as a blast landed squarely on the pod, you grabbed the controls. There was a large green planet in sight, it was your only option. The pod was smoldering, the navigational mechanisms were shot, you were relying on momentum and the planets pull to bring you in.  
“Strap in general this is gonna hurt” you cried as the pod plummeted into the planet’s atmosphere.


	3. Hux is Bad at Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you crashed and survived, but where the hell is Hux?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter! Lots of dialogue! And a nice butt is not an indicator for a nice person.

You don’t know when you lost consciousness, you assume it was before the pod crashed because you can’t remember a damn thing about any crash. You open your eyes slowly, head still pounding. You move to get up but freeze when a sharp pain shoots up and down your left leg, you look down and it’s trapped between the collapsed control panel and your chair. Then it occurred to you, where’s Hux? You turn as far around as you’re able to see an empty passenger seat and an opened hatch. Panic sweeps over you, you frantically push the heavy rubble off your leg, with little to show for it, eventually you move it enough to shimmy your leg out from underneath, there’s some cuts and bad bruises, and it messed up your knee pretty bad but not so bad that you can’t limp out of the rubble. Once you’re out, immediately your feet sink a bit in a cold mud puddle. Gross, you survey your surroundings, a dense forested area, thick canopy, clean air, misty, grey sky, a crisp chill in the air. You’re not familiar with this planet. The pod is totaled, you don’t know shit about wiring or mechanics so there’s no way you can salvage it enough to send out a signal. If Hux really left you, then your screwed, nobody is going to be looking for you. You pound your fist against the dented metal pod’s exterior, god damnit.  
“Shit” you grunt out, shifting your weight. There doesn’t seem to be any sign as to where Hux went. At this point, the job is off, units don’t mean a damn thing if you’re not alive to spend em’. Your priority right now is to survive, and considering you’re fucked up knee, that will be easier with a second person. You move to return inside the pod, to find a med pack or anything at all that can help. You pull your helmet off and toss it aside. For as much as you complained about it, your injuries aren’t as bad as they could have been without it. As you lean back into the pod’s opening, you hear a blaster’s safety click behind you.  
“Who are you? You have one minute to explain yourself.” Hux says tersely behind you, you turn slowly. There he is, less battered than you were but still not without some cuts and bruises. A streak of blood ran down the side of his face, those intense blue eyes stared you down, cold, they didn’t show any sign of pain or weakness. You sigh and slide to the ground, hands up.  
“Good you’re still here! I thought you’d left me for dea-“you started to say before a blast from hux cut you off, it hit the pod behind you, inches above your head. Fuck okay so this guy means it.  
“Explain yourself.” He repeated, keeping the smoking blaster trained on you.  
“Okay…Okay… calm down, you’re a smart guy right? Look at our situation. We need each other if we’re going to survive and get out of here okay? If you could just,” you gesture cautiously to the gun “put it away… a little bit” Hux glared at you, for a second you thought he was going to shoot again, but he lowered the blaster slowly, not putting it away but at least it wasn’t pointing at your head anymore.  
“Thank you,” you sighed. You groaned while trying to stand up again, it hurt but you didn’t like the way he looked down at you. You stood and put out a hand “my name is Y/N, I’m not a first order pilot”  
“That much is obvious” he scoffed, what a prick. You figured there’s no point in prolonging the truth, he’ll inevitably find out sooner or later. You decided to just come right out and say it.  
“I’m a hired Assassin-“immediately he brought the blaster back up to your head “but!” you stopped him “I’m no longer trying to kill you.” He glared, his intense blue eyes actually betraying some emotion, though you couldn’t quite place which one.  
“Give me one good reason, why I should trust you after telling me that.” Hux stepped closer. Irritating, but a reasonable response. His haughty tone and condescending demeanor annoyed you none the less.  
“Because genius, the second that pod crashed here, killing you was no longer my priority. If you die then nobody is going to try and find me, and even if they do, they’ll kill me for killing you! My priority now is getting out of here in one piece, and I can’t do that without you and you can’t do that without me. So whether you trust me or not, you have my word that the contract is off, and my word that I will help you if you help me.” You re-extended your hand. “Deal?” he stared at your hand then back at you, visibly thinking. Begrudgingly he made up his mind.  
“Fine.” He agreed taking your hand in his own, he squeezed it tightly. Leaning in closer to you he hissed “But don’t think for one second that I need you to survive, the entire first order is out looking for me right now and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You’d do well to keep that in mind and know if you become a burden I won’t hesitate-” You roll your eyes.  
“Oh give it a rest,” you say exasperatedly, Hux seemed taken aback by the interruption. Clearly this is not a man used to being interrupted by those he viewed ‘beneath him’. The pain in your knee nagged and you can’t stand on it any longer. You need to get off your leg so you slump back on to the ground, leaning against the pod. “You’re not the scary General Hux down here, I’m not this systems fourth best assassin. We’re both just stranded idiots, trying not to die.” Hux snorted, you did a double take at the man in front of you, any sound of amusement felt foreign coming from him.  
“Fourth best?? What, your client was too broke to hire first best? Or even second best??” he chuckled, putting away his blaster. “I guess I really don’t have anything to fear from you then.” He moved to sit down across from you, by a sturdy tree. “You couldn’t kill me even if you wanted to.” He mocked you. This asshole can put a blaster to your head all he wants, but now he’s making fun of what you do. Now he’s hit a nerve.  
“Hey listen here cockring. There’s a lot of assassins in this system, just being in the top ten means you’re an apex!” you bit back. ”And I’m in the top five baby, I’ve worked hard to be fourth best! Do you have any idea what I’ve done, the people I’ve killed, just to be fourth best.” You fumed, he opened his mouth to respond but you cut him off. “No, you don’t, what would a spoiled, slicked back hair blue-blooded motherfucker like you know about me.” You recalled your research on him,” You’ve lived privileged, always been general junior till your daddy gave you his job. You don’t know shit about working to survive. Only thing you’ve had to work hard at is bullying smaller folks and sucking up to the bigger ones.” you glared at him, Hux stood up defiantly, there was a look in his eyes that might have scared you if you weren’t as angry as you were.  
“You think I don’t know struggle? That I never had to fight for my power?” he hissed. “Don’t act like you know who I am. I’ve done things you couldn’t fathom, made sacrifices that lesser men wouldn’t dream of to be where I am today.” He stepped closer and spat out “don’t you ever assume you know me.” He stood a little longer, staring you down. The silence that followed hung heavy in the air. Eventually you scoffed and looked away, conceding. He sat back down, still glaring, but with less intensity.  
“Okay.” You exhaled. “How about I don’t belittle you if you don’t belittle me. Sound fair?” you said, propping your knee up on a mossy rock. He looked at you with his trademark distain but looked away after a minute. You took this as agreement. You allowed yourself to calm down a bit “And just so you know, this fourth best would’ve taken you out if those x-wings hadn’t ruined everything.” You winced as you inspected your knee for the source of the pain. “Admit it, you didn’t suspect I was anything more than a shitty recruit.” Hux looked back at you and glared.  
“Ah yes, what exactly was your brilliant plan to assassinate the head general of the first order anyway?” he retorted “Did you really expect to get off without any consequences following my murder?” he smirked.  
“If you must know, I was planning to fly out far enough that I wouldn’t be interrupted, take out the two guards, which you saw how easily I did that already, and catch you off guard.” You explained. “With the helmet off, I don’t do that sneaking in the shadows slipping poison shit. Sure I sneak and go undercover when I have to but when I kill someone I make sure they know who’s killing them, I owe them that much” Hux raised an eyebrow  
“Almost an admirable code. For a low life criminal. But after I was killed? How did you plan on escaping?” you smirked  
“Well after I jettisoned the corpses out the shuttle, I’d fly it off to the shadiest trader I could find, pawn it for a decent price, collect my payment for a job well done, and then be on my merry way.”  
“The first order would’ve been out for your blood. You would’ve been the most wanted criminal in the galaxy” Hux retorted.  
“Maybe so, but then that’s just an occupational hazard for my line of work.” You shrugged, rubbing your aching shoulders. You were tired of going back and forth with him. “It hardly matters now. What does matter is the fact that I can barely walk, and I need something for my knee. Can you help me out here?” Hux glared at you, clearly he wanted the last word and wasn’t satisfied with your answer. You gestured into the totaled pod. “If you find the med box in there I’ll clean up your scratches too, see where you’re bleeding.” You tapped your head where his streak of blood stemmed from. He placed his hand there and pulled back to see the blood left on his glove.  
“Fine.” He got up to go searching through the rubble. You watched him as he ducked and bent over, searching the pod. As riled up as he got you, you still had to admit, him bent over like that was a nice view. Hux acts like an asshole, but he isn’t trying to kill you anymore. That’s as civil a man talking to his own assassin could be. Maybe if you could avoid any more insults to each other’s pride, the two of may get out of this mess after all.


	4. Making Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy circumstances are a bitch.

When Hux found the pod’s med box, he tossed a bag at you. You opened it up to find the holy grail of med contents; bacta pads. You haphazardly removed the clunky armor plates of your stolen pilot uniform, applying the bacta pads to your aching exposed knee, wrapping it in bandages and leaving the pads to do their job. Hux set to cleaning the blood off his face and applying gel to any wound not yet closed. The two of you sat in silence for a good hour, gathering your wits and wrapping wounds, tending to yourselves. The two of you shivered in the chill forest air in silence. You snuck glances at him during that silence, recalling your first impression of him. Tall, nice hair, nice face, nice ass. You chuckled to yourself at the thought, you knew it was dumb but it’s good to think of something pleasant in an abysmal situation like this. Your chuckle caught his attention.  
"What could you possibly find amusing right now?” he broke the silence, looking at you incredulously. The haughty attitude in his voice only made you laugh harder.  
“Just the absurdity of this whole situation.” You snorted. “Regardless of what happens here, nobody’s gonna believe me if I tell this story.” You put a hand on your forehead and let your laughter die down. You open your eyes to look at him again, expecting one of his condescending glares. You were pleasantly surprised to see the corner of his mouth twitch upward into a smirk, small, but undeniable.  
“You’re absolutely mad aren’t you? I’m stranded, in a cold damp forest, with a murderous lunatic and yet, I almost prefer it over the ceaseless droll and tedium of the meetings that were planned for me.” He chuckled to himself. He looked up at you “almost.” He looked back down to a bandage he was wrapping around his wrist, resuming his silence. You allowed the quiet again for a minute or so before you stood up, your knee already much less painful. Only a dull ache remained from the initial strain.  
“Well, it’s cold out here and I can’t sit still anymore, I’m going to see if I can’t find some dry wood in this muddy hell hole.” You started walking away from him, “see if you can find something that’ll start a fire.”  
“Don’t die.” He said nonchalantly, you roll your eyes but as you thought about it; that may be the nicest thing he’s said to you.  
You weave through the undergrowth, still trying not to put too much pressure you your wrapped up knee, trying to let it fully heal. What you’re looking for is fallen branches, you reach up for some dead ones broken and still hanging on the trees. As you reach you hear movement in the brush behind you. You freeze, and in an instant your blaster is drawn and you whirl around to face whatever it is. You peer through the thinning leaves and see, feathers? It begins to move again and you jump, squeezing the trigger. The blaster fires at the mass of feathers, you hear a squawk and then silence. Cautiously you peak past the bush and there lies some sort of waterfowl? Its six eyes were open and glazed over and a smoking hole blasted through its gut. Well you didn’t plan on hunting anything yet but you guess luck is back on your side. You reach back up for the branch and with a couple snaps, it and several other branches all came falling onto you. Okay so you’re not that lucky.  
Dragging back your haul of branches and a perforated bird carcasses, you returned to the sight, Hux nowhere to be seen. You panic at first before you heard his voice from the inside pod. You sneak over to the pod to see him standing hunched over in front of the buckled control panel, holding a few gutted wires together in one hand and furiously pressing the cracked com button.  
“This is General Hux of the First Order, sending out a distress frequency. I’ve survived an emergency crash landing on an unknown forested dwarf planet near sector three six two K and require a solo extraction. Repeat, I am stranded and require solo extraction. Am I received?” He presses a second button and broken static plays in response. He swears and slams the com button again. “This is General Hux of the First Order, sending out a distress frequency…” he droned on repeating himself, each time more frustrated. Solo extraction? That self-important cockring plans on leaving you here to die! You draw your blaster and duck into the pod, Hux is in the middle of his spiel when you press the blaster square between his shoulders. He froze slowly turning his head and releasing the wires he held.   
“If only one of us will be rescued it’s going to be me” you said, ice in your tone. Hux moved to turn towards you but stopped when you jabbed him with the blaster again. He began chuckled patronizingly.   
“Please, I’m the reason people are looking for us in the first place. You said it yourself, you need me. If you kill me then any first order rescue party will kill you on sight.”  
“And if I don’t kill you then you’ll leave me here to die anyway. You just undermined my only motivation to suspend the contract genius.” You clicked the safety off your blaster. “And who knows? You sent out that frequency, maybe the rebellion will receive it first. They’ll come down here and I’ll be a hero for blasting a hole in you.”  
“Are you prepared to take that chance?” he said, voice unwavering.  
“Well I don’t have much of a choice now do I?” you began to squeeze the trigger when Hux cracked.  
“Wait!” he said looking over his shoulder at you. He slowly reached for the wires again and leaned over to the com.  
“This is General Hux of the first order, sending out a distress signal. My pilot and I survived a crash landing and require a dual extraction…” he said, maintaining eye contact. You lowered your blaster and as you put it back into its holster, Hux whirled around, drawing his own. You grabbed hold of his wrist before he could draw it and held it there. The intense look you two exchanged lasted a minute before he released his hold on the gun and you slowly released his wrist.  
“Things will be a lot easier for the both of us if we agree to stop trying to kill each other Hux.” You sigh standing upright, you extended a hand toward his. The pod just barely accommodated your height, Hux was a good few inches taller than you so as he stood he had to haunch over. His face was close to yours, it was almost impossible to read. he was clearly thinking, but stars know what about. He exhaled, and took your hand.  
“Agreed.” He said evenly before he turned back to the panel, and began fiddling with the wires again.  
As you exhale, you direct your attention to the space the two of you are standing in, it is incredibly cramped. You grab the collapsed passenger seat, sitting at an awkward angle on the floor. You twist the seat till it comes unhinged and and throw it out the hatch.  
“Now what are you doing?” Hux asked, looking back over his shoulder as he knelt down to examine the panel more closely, twisting wires here and there.  
“Making some more space in here. This is where we’re going to be sleeping right? We should both be able to lay down in here, were losing light out there so we should probably start thinking about that.” You dusted off your hands and gestured to the sky, still grey but much darker than earlier  
“We??” Hux asked incredulously. As if the thought of sleeping arrangements hadn’t crossed his mind, “I don’t... I mean…. There’s very little space in here...” Hux turned slightly more, observing the small floor space available in the pod. “I wouldn’t…. I don’t think there’s enough space.” He coughed. Was the general actually getting flustered? His face seemed to darken red but then, but there isn’t much lighting in here. It was probably just your eyes playing tricks. Maybe Hux is making a fuss because he just doesn’t like the idea of sharing. You figured the latter was more likely than the intimidating general Hux being a little shy.  
“Listen if you need your personal space then feel free to sleep in the mud but I’m sleeping in here tonight and you’re welcome to join me.” You leaned over to him extending a hand to help him up. He stared at it, hesitantly he grabbed it and got to his feet, with the two of you standing in this small space, it was rather restricting. With Hux’s height, he had to duck for his head to fit, the two of you were face to face together, standing maybe an inch or two apart. You stared into Hux’s eyes for a few seconds, noticing each little color fleck in those sea blue irises, how they seemed a slightly warmer than before, less on guard. Those seconds really felt more like minutes. Your breath caught when you realized he was staring back into your own. you coughed awkwardly to break the silence.  
"We should get started on a fire..." you said, clearing your throat. You chastised yourself; now look who’s flustered. Hastily, you turned and ducked back out the hatch.


	5. Fireside Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the two of you have agreed to stop trying to kill each other, things surprisingly become a little less hostile.

Hux followed you out the pod and you gestured to your haul.  
“check out at what I got!” You walked over to your pile of branches and pull the bird out from it. “We’re not gonna starve yet! You’re welcome!” you grinned and handed it over to Hux while you turned and started building a fire. Hux made a face and held the bird out away from him, holding it by its webbed feet with as few fingers as possible, pinky sticking out in the most comically dignified manner.  
“You don’t seriously expect me to take care of this right?” he gagged, his face crumpled in disgust. You turned to see him in such a state and laughed.   
“What’s the matter General ’I can take care of myself’? Not much of a hunter I take it?” you jeered, he glared daggers back in response. Still chuckling, you took the bird back from him and began plucking off the feathers. “Just get the fire started before it gets too cold out.” You sat on a rock across from him. As he built the fire you began to shiver, the temperature had dropped fast with sundown. You looked up from the bird to watch him work, to think your silly thoughts to get your mind off the cold. To your surprise however, it seemed he had already been watching you. When you looked up at him your eyes met again.  
“You’re not appropriately dressed for this climate.” He stated flatly, eyes fliting down to the deconstructed pilot armor you still had on. Since you’d taken off all the armor plates, all you had on left was the black spandex underneath, and it really wasn’t insulated.  
“I’m fine, I can handle being a little chilly. Just make the fire and I’ll be fine.” You shrugged it off and looked back to the plucked bird. You tried to ignore the feeling of Hux’s eyes still on you. Eventually, he looked away and got the fire started. It helped but you still felt a pang of jealousy for Hux’s outfit. You got spandex while he gets leather gloves and boots, long heavy trousers, and a wool longcoat draped over his shoulders to top it all off. But you kept quiet about it, no point in complaining, you’d sooner take a bolt to the gut before you begged anyone for anything, especially Hux.   
You tore a wing off the bird and stabbed a stick through the flesh. “Here” you tossed it to Hux. He took it and held it into the fire. You did the same for yourself, sitting in silence and listening to the fire pop and crack. After a few minutes, he took his wing out from the flames and began to eat. You decide now is a good time for some casual conversation.  
“So aren’t you and that kyle-ren guy a thing? Like, a kinky sub-dom thing?” you asked, Hux immediately wheezed and choked on what he was eating.  
“WHAT!” he shouted in between gags and coughing fits. “Blazes, no absolutely not. Supreme leader Kylo-ren and I have only... Our relationship isn’t...” He wheezed trying to get his wits about him. “Why in the hell would you think that??” you smirked, pulling your wing out of the fire and removing it from the stick.  
“Just curious, I’ve heard rumors that you two have an angry sex thing going on. It didn’t seem that farfetched to me. You seem like you’d be into that kinda stuff.” You snorted, trying not to laugh while a shit eating grin spreads across your face. General Hux was positively flustered, his face burned red and he stammered trying to organize his words.  
“No! Absolutely not! No, no I wouldn’t, not with…. I don’t…” Hux cleared his throat. his face was a disgruntled cocktail of panic, disgust, and dawning horror. You couldn’t stifle it anymore, you burst out in laughter. You were practically howling, you almost dropped your roasted bird. Looking back at Hux, he now realized he reacted exactly the way you wanted him too. He glared, still a hint of disgust on his face.  
“You just revel in catching me off guard, don’t you?” he said in a rather accusatory tone, you nodded your head in response, with as hard as you were laughing, it was all you could do. Hux shook his head, his gloved hand fell on his face, still red. “You’re absolutely mad.” He actually chuckled to himself a bit afterward. You sat back up, catching your breath, you sighed and grinned.  
“Hah, I’m just making fun.” You reached for the bird and tore another limb off. You tossed it to Hux and he grabbed it, skewering it on his stick. “But seriously though, do you actually have anyone like that?” you leaned toward him eating your wing.   
“Anyone to have an ‘angry sex thing’ with?” he raised an eyebrow at you, smirking with you now. “No, I take my position seriously and keep my relations professional.” You scoffed. You could’ve guessed that. He glared again, but not coldly this time, more playful.   
“And what about you hmm? Why don’t you share your intimate details?” he retorted, “I’m sure with your criminal lifestyle, someone as attractive as you must have plenty of lovers.” He smirked, clearly trying to get back at you. The ‘attractive’ part surprised you a little bit but besides that, you just leaned back again and shrugged.  
“There’s been a few guys here and a couple girls there, some in between or not at all, but I honestly couldn’t tell you half of their names if you put a blaster to my head.” You sighed. “I get it when I can, but it’s never anything meaningful.” You looked back at him, “You know how it is.” Hux seamed slightly taken aback by your honesty.   
“I suppose I do.” He said, though the expression on his face hinted something else. You smiled quietly to yourself, settling into the soft sounds of the fire and chewing as the two of you went on eating. You wouldn’t say it out loud but you were quite proud of how you seemed to break the ice with Hux. He felt different than when you first met him, less tense. Of course he was still the ever poised military general, but he wasn’t as hostile or severe as he was towards you initially.  
“You know.” You said quietly. “You’re not such bad company Hux. I’m glad I didn’t kill you.” You looked up at him and smiled. Hux looked up from the flames as you spoke.  
“And I you.” He replied, slowly looking up to meet your gaze. He looked away and paused, quickly returning his eyes to you. “My name is Armitage by the way.” He caught you by surprise; it never really occurred to you Hux wasn’t his full name. Even while looking into his background, you just went by general Hux and everybody knew who you meant. He was just Hux the general, the political figure, the mark. Armitage Hux on the other hand, now that actually sounds like a person. You sat up, returning his gaze. You stood and walked around the fire to where he was sitting.  
“You know, it just occurred to me that we’ve never really introduced ourselves to each other, not formally anyway.” You kneeled next to him, hand extended. “I’m Y/N, and it’s a pleasure to meet you Armitage.” He took your hand in his, face turned to you. The fire lit half his face, his sharp features seemed more pronounced, even complimented in the lighting.  
“The pleasure is mine, Y/N.” he smirks, shifting his grip on your hand he brought it up to his face and tenderly kissed the back of it, eyes trained on yours. Your heart fluttered suddenly, what the hell was that?? You felt your face burn red. Armitage began to chuckle, releasing your hand. Your eyes dart elsewhere, trying to hide the blush, that bastard got you back. You stammered trying to regain your wit, unable to articulate anything though, you just laughed along with Hux. You suppose that was admitting defeat, but for some odd reason, you didn’t mind. You let your blush subside and sat down next to him.  
In a comfortable quiet the two of you continued to roast the bird bit by bit. It was warmer over here next to him, body heat and such. Part of your mind was still racing, the ghost sensation of his lips on your knuckles still haunted you. You stole glances at him out of the corner of your eye, focusing on his lips. What the hell was wrong with you?? You haven’t let yourself feel this way in years, and now all it took was a bit of fancy romance bullshit to get you flustered like a teenager again?  
“It’s getting late.” Armitage turned toward you “we should get some rest.” he looked toward the pod. You nodded, moving to get up. All that was left of the bird were scraps, bones and innards, you tossed them into the fire with some more branches, and hopefully it’ll burn through the night. You thought back to earlier, how uncomfortable he seemed talking about sharing the small space together. Verbally making him uncomfortable was one thing, it was harmless fun and he bounced back. Being physically uncomfortable however, you didn’t like doing that to people.  
“Hey” you said, “If you’re uncomfortable sleeping in there together, I can try to figure something else out.” Hux sat up  
“No, it’s fine.” He answered quickly. Straightening himself as he got up, brushing off his trousers and fixing his long coat “I’d be an idiot to try to sleep alone in this climate. And you’d be dead by morning dressed the way you are” He started towards the pod, ducking inside. You followed, and when you both were in, you pulled the hatch door over the opening. It was unable to shut fully but it was better than nothing. You sat down and curled up on the small square floor space, Armitage was careful sitting down, trying not to crush you. He knelt by you and shifted, removing his coat. You turned to inquire what he was doing but before you could say anything, he draped the heavy wool on top of you.  
“You’re not dressed appropriately.” he said softly as he laid down himself, back pressed against yours. The coat smelled like him, like mint or pine. You inhaled, there were hints of smoke from the fire and his natural musk. The heady mixture of scents almost had you dizzy.  
“Thanks” you replied, practically a whisper. You turned to see the back of his head, his legs were pulled up and his head rested on his arm, the other arm laying idly on his side. You shifted, lifting the coat to share it with him, his head turned slightly, but there were no protests. You nestled closer to him, back to back, and listened to his breathing even out as he drifted into sleep. You soon followed, allowing a sudden wave of exhaustion overtake you as fell into a deep sleep.


	6. well good morning to you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Hux is a cuddler, but that's not the awkward part.

You woke with daylight streaming in through the cracks of the hatch door, it shone in your eyes. You felt warmer than you’ve been since you crashed here, you groggily came to and realized you were so warm because you were being embraced, turning your head you saw Armitage still asleep, facing towards you. His arm draped over your waist and his hand resting on your stomach, his legs pulled up into your legs to spoon you, his forehead was pressed to the back of your head. He must have shifted this way in his sleep. You smiled to yourself, not just because you undeniably enjoyed this, but you can also ruthlessly pick on him for this when he wakes up. He shifted again, mumbling something he tightened his grip on your waist and buried his face in the crook of your neck. You closed your eyes, almost wanting to go back to sleep like this, until he shifted his lower body and you suddenly felt something hard jab your ass. You moved slightly against the protrusion and you heard a soft moan from Hux. Holy shit.  
“Uh… Hux” you turned slightly, bringing a hand up to softly tap his head. “Armitage…” You heard a soft noise from him and his eyes slowly opened and closed again. He inhaled deeply while his face was still buried in your neck. Your breath caught and you blushed furiously.  
“Hmm?” he hummed, still mostly asleep.  
“You’re uh, poking me.” You said, shifting a bit more against him. His eyes flew open, he sat up immediately releasing his hold on you and scrambling as far away from you as he could get, bumping his head against the console table. You sat up to face him.  
“I-I’m sorry! I didn-“He begun to stammer and ramble on, he was mortified, trying to cover up the tent made in his trousers. You cut him off  
“No you’re fine! I get it,” you laughed nervously. “i-it happens!” you stood up, still holding onto his coat, you held it out to him “Here” you offered  
“Keep it!” he said hastily eyes darting everywhere to advert yours.  
“Right okay thanks umm.” You flung the coat over your shoulders and gestured to the door. “I’m gonna just…” you stepped over to the hatch and pushed the door away. “I’m gonna go...” you smiled awkwardly as you ducked out the hatch and started briskly walking away. Fuck fuck fuck that could’ve gone better.  
You needed to get your mind away from him, the thought of his breath on your neck, his warmth, the lingering sensation of his…No stop it. You chided yourself for being so easily distracted. He got morning wood and that was it. Nothing else to it. The chill morning air made you shiver, you pulled the coat from your shoulders, and slid it on. It was a little big on you, long sleves, but it was warm. Unfortunately, the second you donned it, Hux’s scent hit your nose. Damn that man to hell for smelling so good. You walked into the under growth, the same direction you walked yesterday and found that bird. Shaking any thoughts of Armitage from your head, you focused now on exploring, you needed to find a source of water, you hadn’t had anything to drink for a day now and you were getting dehydrated. That bird yesterday seemed to be some kind of waterfowl, there must be a body of water nearby. You resolved to scout the area.  
There was a tall coniferous tree by you. Grabbing a hold of a low branch, you hoisted yourself up. You climbed up the trunk and branches, hands sticky with sap, you pulled yourself to the highest point you could get. Holding on to the now thin trunk and gaining a footing on a semi sturdy branch, you peered out over the other trees. The canopy was so thick you couldn’t see the ground below, but east of your site, you saw a clearing of trees in something of a valley, large enough to indicate a pond or spring of some sort. Content with your direction, you swung down branch by branch until you heard a snap. Your stomach dropped before you did as the branch you held onto gave way. You hit the next branch hard, and scrambled to grab hold, twigs and bark had scratched up the side of your face when you fell. You felt hot blood start to ooze from the stinging scratches. You shimmied closer to the trunk and climbed down the last few feet swearing under your breath you pressed a sappy hand to your cheek where a bit of blood leaked. You grit your teeth and started east.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short, the end of itchapter was really more of a clunky segue than anything else, I felt like its kinda blah but next chapter will be better.
> 
> oh and btw, HOLY SHIT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING IS DIDN'T EXPECT THIS FIC TO GET HALF THIS MUCH ATTENTION THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I APPRECIATE THE HELL OUT OF YALL


	7. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to indulge in some hygiene at a bad time and it gets intense.

Finding the spring was a relief, it was closer to the camp as you had first anticipated. It wasn’t until you saw the pristine cleanness of the spring that you realized how dirty you were. Blood, dirt, and sap were all smeared and caked on your hands and face. You removed your outer clothes, exposing yourself to the cool air, you had almost begun to grow accustomed to it. With only under garments on you tentatively waded into the cool spring, washing the grime off in the refreshing water. You scrubbed your hair which had grown greasy, you never thought a cold bath could feel this good and in between your bathing you drank from the small water fall that fed into it.   
You shook your head and looked back to where you left your clothes and froze. There by the shoreline stood a huge beast, at least the size of the pod. Its long tusks nudged your clothes and sniffed them, inspecting them. You felt a panic flood through you. You were half naked, in the middle of a cold spring, with a giant unfriendly looking creature blocking the shoreline. If you could get to your blaster laying with your clothes on the stony bank, you might stand a chance but it’ll be a gamble. It turned toward you and snorted, beginning to pace the shoreline and pawing the ground. You started toward your clothes slowly, if you could slowly creep your way up there, it might not charge. The beast kept its black eyes locked on you, the closer you got to the shore the more agitated it seemed to get, your heart was pounding but you had to get to that blaster. You were nearly out of the water when the creature roared and started running at you. You dove for the blaster and as you grabbed hold of it, the monster was rearing up ready to crush you. You rolled away and winced, waiting for its tusks to reach you. Just as it came down you heard a blast and the beast screamed out. It wasn’t from your blaster, the beast was less than a foot away from you when it staggered and turned towards the source of the blast. Standing in the undergrowth was Hux.   
Blaster still smoking, he fired again as the beast started toward him. You began firing with him, with each hit the creature slowed and eventually keeled over before it could make it to Hux. As it hit the ground, you slumped back and let out a deep exhale, adrenalin still pulsing through your veins. Hux ran over to you.  
“What happened, are you hurt? You’re cheek is bleeding how did that happen?? How did that thing get here? What were you thinking getting out of the water?” he hit you with a barrage of questions, one after another. His tone was firm but his voice was laden with concern. You moved to sit up, peering behind him to look over at the creature’s blaster riddled body. If He hadn’t shown up you would’ve been trampled and gored by now. Your heart still pounding you looked back to Hux. This handsome bastard just saved you.  
“Thanks” you breathed. Ignoring his questions you reached up, grabbing his face you pulled him into yours, lips colliding. With closed eyes you kissed him hard, fingers weaving into his red locks. You pulled back and opened your eyes, staring back into his own, wide with shock and his pale cheeks stained red, you both were panting. Looking at him now, the adrenalin died down and your stomach sank. “I’m sorr-“You began before he cut you off with another kiss, harder this time his hand braced behind your neck. His lips against yours sent electricity through you, your eyes fluttered shut and your hands grabbed back at him desperately. He pulled away and embarrassingly, you whined at the loss of contact.  
“Don’t you dare apologize for that” Hux panted, a smirk playing along his lips, his hair was disheveled and his pupils were blown wide. Just as he leaned into you again the two of you heard an animalistic snort from the other side of the spring. You both froze and turned toward the rustling bushes.  
“We should leave.” You whispered. Reaching for your blaster again. Armitage groaned, his head slumped against you in resignation. As he turned and stood up he hoisted you from the ground as well. You saw his gaze meet your exposed form and his already red cheeks grew redder, he quickly looked away and picked up the coat lying on the ground, holding it out toward you. You considered for a moment not taking it just to torture him further but given the situation, you decided against it.  
“Thanks” you smirked, taking the coat from him and sliding it on, latching a button on the front.   
“I fucking hate nature.” He sighed, raising his blaster towards the source of the rustling. You pulled his arm.  
“Let’s go” you said, hastily walking away towards camp, he followed behind you, blaster still drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter sorry, I'll post the next chapter (which is super long ((and has lots of dialogue)) asap.


	8. Sad Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux opens up and the two of you have tender moment. He shares his story with you and you share yours with him. All seems well until a conflict in interest arises. Hux has a hard time not being a dick sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: VERBAL/PHYSICAL ABUSE MENTION
> 
> They discuss backstories in this chapter and Hux's involves a lot of verbal and physical abuse from his father. I tried not to go into too much detail but I just wanted to give you all a fair warning in case that's a sensitive subject for anyone.

The two of you walked in an awkward silence as you headed back. You chided yourself for acting so impulsively. Those stupid romantic bullshit thoughts weren’t supposed to be anything more than just that, thoughts. Things had just stopped being tense between you two and now you’ve gone and made things weird. You saw the pod in a clearing up ahead and you walked over to the pile of remaining branches from yesterday and began to build a fire.   
“Ahem...” Armitage cleared his throat to get your attention, and broke the silence as you fidgeted with the wood. “Can you please clothe yourself before you do anything else?” He gestured to your pile of clothes you had sat down. You laugh, trying to clear the tension in the air. The wool overcoat was so warm you’d completely forgotten it was practically all you were wearing.   
“You’re right, I must look like a mess.” You scoffed, standing up with your clothes in hand  
“You look like an absolute vision, that’s the problem.” Hux muttered, still looking away but blush betraying his stoic expression. That caught you off guard, you looked back up at him to make sure you heard him right. He faced away from you but his eyes stole side glances at your body, only partially covered by his own coat. You didn’t think much of it but now that he’s said something, you suppose it must be something of a provocative sight for him. You chuckled, finally looking away.  
“Sorry to be such a distraction” you teased, sliding out of the coat. You bent over and pulled on the black bottoms of the spandex uniform. You pulled the top on and as your head popped out of the collar, your eyes met his. Armitage quickly looked away like he’d been caught. You laughed and knelt down again, tending to the fire. Some of the tension in the air had begun to dissipate, you were relieved. Hux retreated to the pod momentarily and came back out with the med box. He trifled through what little remained of it and pulled out a bacta ointment tin. He removed a glove and opened the tin as he sat next to you.  
“You’re still bleeding a bit.” He said as he applied the liniment to the minor lacerations on your cheek. You flinched when his fingers first made contact with your cheek but stilled as he continued. His long fingers running from your cheekbone to your jaw. This whole scene seemed uncharacteristically tender of Hux. The thought of his lips on yours, your hands in his hair, wouldn’t get out of your head. You almost felt embarrassed, not necessarily because of the kiss but because of how impulsive it was, you didn’t even hesitate when the thought crossed your mind.  
“Hey uh, sorry about back there, by the spring. I was still going on adrenalin and it was impulsive an-“Armitage cut you off.  
“I already told you, there’s no need to apologize.” He said evenly. This quieted you, if he wasn’t upset about it then you guess all’s well. You sat quietly while he finished applying the bacta, enjoying the contact of his fingers on your face. After he closed the tin and put it back in the kit, you reached a hand up to feel your cheek, the cuts were already practically healed.   
“Hey you’re pretty good at that!” you said looking over to him with a smile. He let out a soft chuckle. You pulled out your blaster to start the fire.   
“Plenty of experience I guess.” He said quietly, watching the wood ignite with the bolt from your gun. You looked back up at him  
“How so?” you asked, watching his face inquisitively. Hux looked at you as though he didn’t expect you to hear what he said let alone ask about it. He stared at the crackling fire, visibly thinking. His brow furrowed a bit before he sighed and turned his face back toward you.  
“I was a bastard.” he sighed, you snickered.  
“I could’ve told you that!” you punched him in the arm playfully. He didn’t laugh with you though and your laughter died down quickly when you saw the look in his eyes. “Sorry please go on…” You coughed awkwardly, letting him finish what he was saying.  
“I mean that literally, my father impregnated a kitchen woman who I’ve never known. He took me away from her the minute I was born.” As he spoke you recalled the research you did on him, there was no information on his mother, you assumed she had died. You did however read into his father a bit, Brendol Hux. He was an empire general during the clone wars and held that position long after. He was a weathered solider through and through, and wasn’t exactly known for his sunny disposition. “He hated me. He made no secret of it, he told me every chance he got. He would tell me I was far too scrawny and weak to be his son. I could never be what he wanted, he’d let me know every time I disappointed him.” He went silent for a minute, a dead eyed stare overtook his expression as he looked into the flames. You put a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched, seeming to snap back to the present.  
“He’d hit you?” you asked quietly. He swallowed and nodded.  
“Daily, yes.” He managed to get out, clearing his throat he continued. “After the empire fell my father and I went in hiding of sorts. He was meant to rebuild the army, keep the militia alive until the empire was ready to be reborn. He and a small team were tasked to raise and brainwash a new generation of storm troopers. He did just that, but eventually we were found by the republic. We had to be rescued by Grand Admiral Rae Sloane” a soft smile spread on his face. “We had a deal Sloane and I, if I protected her from my father’s army of mindless killers, she’d protect me from my father.” He laughed, “She got the hard end of that deal. A troop of praetorian guards couldn’t have kept that man at bay. Whenever she failed to keep him away from me, she would still insist on patching me up herself.” He grinned. “Mind you she was by no means a kind woman. She wasn’t tender or caring with anything except for when she was applying bacta or bandages on me.” You smiled softly with him, he laughed, probably the most sincere laugh you’d heard from him. “My father was scared shitless of her though. Her authority was indisputable and absolute. Why once, she threatened to personally remove an officer’s whole arm for attempting to touch her.” He laughed and looked back at you, “You would’ve liked her.” He smiled, you nodded grinning back.  
"I'm sure I would have." you replied, he paused nodding, seeming to be lost in thought. “So in a way, you did have a mother, at least for a little while.” You said, he looked back to the fire and nodded briskly.  
“I suppose, I really thought of the grand admiral as more of a role model for myself, more of a teacher, but… Yes… I guess there were some maternal aspects to our liaison.” He smiled quietly, reminiscing in his memories. You sat in silence, letting him enjoy his recollections. He straightened and coughed when he realized you were staring at him. “So what about you hmm? What’s your tragic story?” his gaze settled on you. Your hand waved dismissively.  
“Oh you know urchin stories, you’ve heard one you’ve heard them all.” You said, suddenly feeling a bit more self-conscious.  
“I haven’t heard yours.” he persisted, keeping his eyes on you. You stare back at him for a minute before yielding. You sighed and went on.  
“I was your typical street urchin on Nar Shaddaa. Sold off by my mom before I could even talk. Initially I was in the Shaddaa slave trade. But after about five years I figured out that people die if you stab them enough.” Armitage smirked. “I killed my owner and ran, lived in the streets for essentially my whole childhood.” You looked back up at him “You ever been to Nar Shaddaa?”  
“I don’t believe so, no.” Armitage shook his head. You chuckled.  
“Lucky. That whole moon is one big slum. I’d have to fight off other kids just to scavenge scraps to eat. But they learned to stop messing with me, I earned the nickname ‘shiv’”  
“Why ‘shiv’?” He asked, his eyes narrowed inquisitively.  
“Because I had a shiv.” You said flatly, Hux snorted and laughed at that response, you started laughing with him, you suppose that was a pretty blunt answer. Your laughter died down and you continued.  
“But as I got older I started trying for a better life and all that. You know as an urchin there’s so many career options; you could be a thief, a cut throat, or a whore! I’ll spare you the details of my process of elimination there but eventually I found an assassin’s guild, they took me in, trained me a bit, gave me a place to sleep… it was nice.” You stared off into the fire again. “Until the guild was busted and fell apart. At that point though, I had earned enough money for a ship, enough to survive. I got off that damned rock and never looked back.” You brought your gaze back up to him. He looked almost sympathetic.  
“So you had nobody taking care of you?” he asked. You shrugged.  
“Nobody permanent. There were a few people that didn’t kick or spit on me, sometimes they’d give me food or even some coin. I guess they took care of me a little bit. Helped me keep from starving to death” You sighed and met his gaze, his expression went from curious to concerned. You laughed to try to lighten the mood “But hey I turned out, I not doing so bad for myself.” You gave Armitage a smile, mostly to assure him. He shook his head.  
“I suppose so, being the fourth best assassin in this system is quite the feat after all.” He said, you smirked at the unexpected compliment. Recalling the argument between you two when you first met. You remember some of the things you said, how you mentioned his father.  
“Hey um…” you started “I’m sorry about what I said when we first met, about you and that thing about your father. I didn’t know.” His smile faded.   
“There was no way you could have.” He cleared his throat. “I’d like to apologize as well, and to thank you.” you raised an eyebrow as he spoke.  
“Thank me?? For what? Not shooting you in the back?” you sniggered. He shook his head smiling.  
“Perhaps,” he returned his gaze to you “but really I mean to thank you for saving me on the shuttle. You could’ve just taken the escape pod yourself and left me to die, why didn’t you?” you shrugged.  
“Pride I guess? I didn’t want someone else to do what I came to do.” You looked back at Armitage, he almost looked disappointed. Perhaps expecting a different response. “But hey, you saved me today so we’re even right?”   
“I suspect we are.” He said, a long silence followed. The sound of the fire crackling permeated the space between you two. after a few minutes you decided to break the quiet.  
“So, has anyone received your distress frequency?” you asked him “Did anyone respond?” he shook his head   
“No, but the signal should loop until someone somebody gets it, I’ll keep trying but I can’t imagine the first order is far from finding us on their own.” you nod, that should be good news. The thought of getting out of here should make you happy but there’s a feeling in your gut that you can’t quite label.  
“Hey. You promised me a safe passage right? After we’re rescued, I’ll be free to go?” Hux looked down, away from you. “Right Armitage?” you reiterate, the use of his first name made him tense. “Armitage?”  
“I don’t know.” He said quietly “I’ll do what I can to keep you safe but this is a very unorthodox situation and protocol may be beyond my control.” He slowly looked back up at you, you shook your head.  
“Well then can’t we just lie? Tell them I was your pilot, which isn’t entirely untrue! Tell them I saved you, which also isn’t completely untrue!” your voice began to raise. He put a hand up to quiet you but you pushed it out of the way “you’re the kriffing general why can’t you just tell them to leave me be?”  
“Because my reputation is at stake!” he snapped back, his own voice raised to match yours. "If word gets out that I allowed my assailant to walk free then my competence would be questioned! It could jeopardize my position and power!” you stood up, making him flinch.  
“Oh stars forbid a rumor goes around!” you shouted, Hux cut you off before you could say anything else.  
“You just don’t understand…“ He said rubbing his eyes he stood up to face you. In response you stepped up toe to toe with him, your face inches from his glaring daggers.  
“You’re absolutely right I don’t understand! I don’t understand how after all that, after that whole gut spilling, after me saving you and you saving me and after we fucking kissed you still are having a hard time thinking about someone else’s well being before your own reputation! I knew you were pompous but I didn’t realize how fucking narcissistic you are!” you screamed, tears welling in your eyes.  
“You don’t even know what you’re talking about!” He shouted  
“I know enough!” you retorted. You shoved him away from you and turned. You trudged towards the pod and heard a frustrated groan from Hux behind you as you ducked into the hatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for still reading! I love you guys!!  
> Next chapter, things get saucy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. I Accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your blowout, Hux decides to reconcile and he makes make you an offer. You two decide to consummate a deal well struck.
> 
> NSFW: I've kept the reader gender neutral so far but due to the gratuitous sex that goes down in this chapter, I've opted for a more female coded character to simplify things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Editing this chapter took longer than I thought. Its a looong chapter and things. get. saucy.
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!

You sat alone in the pod, seething. You came in here to be alone and calm down but you were just alone with your thoughts. All you could think of was him. His stupid face and stupid promises that don’t mean shit. The two of you agreed, he promised to help you if you helped him. Asshole asshole asshole. They’re going to pick you two up and immediately put you in cuffs while he’ll be on another leisure shuttle to resume his life. Yours on the other hand will be spent in an imperial labor camp, if you’re lucky that is. Bastard, you slammed you fist against the wall behind you.  
It was colder in here than it was by the fire. Another annoyance, you forgot hux’s coat outside but you wouldn’t dream of going back out. That prick can just spend the rest of his time stranded alone for all you care. You shivered and tried to quiet your mind before you heard footsteps approaching the pod, you looked up to that hatch to see him standing there just outside. He cleared his throat to get your attention and you turned so you back was to him. He knocked on the hatch’s frame.  
“May I come in-“ he began to say before you cut him off  
“Get fucked you liar. This is my pod now you’re not welcome” you spit back, ice in your tone. He sighed and knocked once more, you turned around to tell him to fuck off again when you saw him holding out his coat to you.  
“I thought you’d be cold in here.” He said, eyes fliting from the coat to you. “May I come in…please?” he asked. You held his gaze a few seconds before you looked back away. You nodded and gestured for him to come in. He ducked in and placed his coat over your shoulders before sitting next to you. You tensed initially but you couldn’t help but ease into his warmth. He broke the silence “I’d like to apologize. For my behavior and for attempting to go back on my word.” You looked back at him, your eyes softened and the corner of your mouth started to draw up in a smile. You wanted to still be mad but it was a relief to hear him apologize “it’s just that,” he added and your smile dropped, “please let me explain, it’s just that when the first order finds us, even if I lie and tell them you were just my pilot, they will still suspect you of treason. Things will just get more complicated.” He explained evenly.  
“Well what’s the alternative?” you say, annoyed at the hollow apology. “You promised you’d get me out of here, does your word mean so little?” you said, looking back up at his face, you were surprised to see him smirking. “What?” you asked cautiously  
“My word means a great deal, and I intend to keep it. Tell me Y/N, how much were you going to be paid to kill me?” he asked, smiling at you.  
“23,000 units...” he seemed momentarily taken aback when you said that.  
“23,000? Are you sure it wasn’t more?” he furrowed his brow, “You were going to kill me for 23,000 units?” you nodded, he almost looked hurt. “I cost 23,000…..” he said quietly before shaking his head   
“That’s beside the point! What I mean to say is; what if I hired you. I’ll pay twice that, to be my personal guard. You’re up for hire right? If I personally employ you, then my say on what happens to you will over rule any first order regulations” He smirked at you again. Your eyes widened, 46,000 units, just to follow him around and make sure nobody looks at him funny. You cracked a smile and looked up at him, his hand was extended to you. “Would you say that is an appropriate offer?” he said. You laughed, it was more than appropriate, it was practically charity.  
“Armitage Hux,” you said grabbing his hand, matching his smile. “I accept your offer.” You met his gaze, his smirk still lingering. He brought your hand up to his mouth and planted a slow kiss on the back of it, maintaining eye contact. You chuckled at the formality. Your breath caught however, when you felt is tongue slip past his lips before he pulled away. His eyes conveyed something you hadn’t seen it them before. They were similar to when he kissed you back at the spring, but more sultry.  
“Excellent. Now tell me Y/N, when you offer your services to someone, what exactly is entailed?” his voice was low, it sent a shiver down your spine. You stared into his eyes, slowly you leaned in closer towards him. His expression grew softer as you drew in, more attentive. You grinned devilishly, deciding to go along with this little game he was playing.  
“I take my contracts very seriously Hux. I give every skill I have to offer to my clients.” You said, inches from his face. You slid your body closer to his. “Whatever they need me to do, I’ll do it to the best of my ability” you lifted your hand and rested it on his collar, sliding it down his chest to his stomach and stopping just above his groin. The touch elicited a soft hum from him, Armitage smiled and reached around you. Grabbing a hold on your waist, he hoisted you on top of him so that you straddled his lap, thighs on either side of his.   
“Whatever I need of you?” he asked playfully, holding your gaze. “What If I asked you to bring me someone’s head on a platter?” his eyes seemed to darken  
“I’d ask who and when.” You draped your arms over his shoulders and laced your hands behind his neck.  
“What if I asked you kiss me?” he breathed, his smirk growing more devious.  
“With or without tongue?” you replied, your own gaze grew heavy with desire. He leaned in past your face to whisper in your ear.  
“And if I asked you to fuck me like it were my dying wish?” his voice low and drenched in lust. A jolt of desire shot straight to your cunt as he spoke. The mental images of you relentlessly riding his cock, him fucking into you with total abandon. You couldn’t help but shiver.  
“Would you like me on top or beneath you?” you whispered back, turning your head to nip his earlobe, eliciting a sharp inhale from Hux.  
“Good answer” he said, sitting back to look you in the eyes, Armitage brought a gloved hand up to your cheek. You leaned into his hand and placed your own on top of his, his gaze was intense and it lit a fire in you. Hux closed his eyes and leaned to you letting his lips collide with yours. He moaned into you, one hand was brought up behind your head and the other settled on the small of your back. You felt him nip at your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to him, allowing his tongue to explore. Eventually you both pulled away to catch your breath, you leaned back panting staring back into his eyes. His pupils were blown wide, he smiled and laughed devilishly. He ran a hand over your chest, settling on your breasts, “I’d very much like to see what you’re capable of.” He breathed, leaning into your neck. His hot breath made you shutter and you gasped as he kissed and bit a mark on the sensitive skin. He brought up his hand from the small of your back, pushing up your shirt. You laughed and helped him pull it over your head, swiftly followed with unraveling your breast band, exposing your tits.  
“Allow me to show you then.” He stared at them wide eyed and licked his lips before looking back up to your face. You leaned back to properly display yourself, propping yourself up on your hands.  
“Stars you look absolutely delectable” he smiled reaching out to grab hold of them, you slapped his gloved hand away.   
“Ah-ah, now you shed a layer too!” you bit your lip and grinned. “I’d like to see the goods I’m supposed to be protecting.” leaning back towards him, your hands went to work unbuttoning his shirt, he let out a pleased hum as he helped unbutton and began undoing his belt.  
“So demanding.” He chuckled, you slid the shirt down his arms and immediately leaned into him him, capturing his mouth with yours. Your tits pressed against his chest, it was smooth, not a lot of muscle but not undefined. As you two kissed, you ran a hand through his hair, dragging your nails down his bare back and making him shiver and moan into your mouth. He reached up to tweak your nipple and you broke away from the kiss to gasp. You could feel his hardened cock through his trousers and you ground your clothed pussy down against it, seeking friction. He let out a guttural moan at the movement. “You’re driving me insane my dear” Armitage panted out before he all but tackled you. Pinning you beneath him, he stared ravenously down to you.  
“You wanted to know what I’m capable of didn’t you?” you smirked before hooking a leg around him and grabbing hold of his shoulders. In one fluid motion you pulled him down to you and rolled over, placing you on top, straddling him. You resumed your grinding. He laughed, grabbing a hold on your hips.  
“Impressive.” he chuckled, hooking his fingers in the waistband of your pants and starting to pull them down. You leaned forward, propping yourself on your elbows so your tits were in his face and he hissed a sharp inhale. “Please take it all off kitten I’ve been so patient.” He practically whined before taking a nipple in his mouth. You let out a pleased hum at the sensation of his tongue laving over the sensitive skin and sat up.  
“I suppose you have” you bit your lip and tweaked his nipple before you shifted and stood up. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch and you made a show of it, turning your back towards him an bending over, pushing the spandex and panties down your legs and stepping out of them, your ass on full display. Exposed, you shivered and turned back towards Hux, his eyes were glued to you, his hand busy stoking his erection over the fabric of his trousers.  
“Fuck you are enchanting” he whispered as you fell back to your knees, resuming your straddling position on top of him.  
“Well you’re not so bad yourself.” You laughed, his praise was unexpected and made you blush more than this whole situation already did. You ran your hands down his chest to his hips. You began working his pants off and leaned in to kiss a bruise on his collar bone, his gloved hand dipped down between your legs, finding your pussy, already wet from the salacious teasing. A jolt of pleasure shot through you as the leather texture of his gloves found and teased your clit. You brought your hands back up to his shoulders to steady yourself as he reduced you to a panting mess. He chuckled and slid his fingers through your folds once more before he brought his hand up, glove shiny and slick with your arousal.  
“My, look how wet you are. Your dripping cunt is practically begging for my cock isn’t it?” Armitage brought a hand under your chin, lifting your face to meet his. He brought the other hand to his lips and licked his fingers clean, catching a finger of the glove in his teeth and pulling it off. “I asked you a question, answer me.” He said, mock-sternly, sliding his hand back down between your thighs. The sensation of his fingers without the glove was different, his digits were thinner, more agile. He found and pressed down on your clit, rubbing hard circles and causing your breath to hitch.  
“Fuck Armitage yes yes! Sink your cock in my pussy I need it!” you moan out, almost embarrassed by how desperate he made you feel. That devilish smile returned to his face, without warning he fucked his long fingers into your pussy, causing you to cry out in shock and pleasure. He pulled his hand back up to his mouth.  
“You taste absolutely divine, I’m painfully tempted to just eat your pretty cunt until you can’t remember your own name” his voice was low, heavy with desire, licking the tips of his fingers before tracing your lips with them. “But my dear I’m afraid you’ll need to further prove yourself before I can fuck you like that” he teased, still playing his games. Without hesitation you grabbed his hand and plunged his slick digits in your mouth. You moaned around them, tasting your own arousal and holding Hux’s intense eye contact. He hissed and took control of his own hand, slowly fucking his fingers in and out of your mouth. With your hands freed you reached down to expose his aching prick. One hand slid between your thighs while the other began slowly working his shaft. Armitage pulled his fingers from your mouth with a pop and grabbed the hand between your thighs, keeping you from touching yourself. You whined and he kissed you before you could protest “Please kitten, allow me.” He said breathily as his lips worked down your neck, biting your soft skin here and there, leaving a trail of bruises. You gasped and moaned as his hand released yours and started teasing you again. He moaned into your neck as you quickened your pace working up and down his cock, smearing precum down his member. You bit into your fist to keep from crying out when his fingers sank back into your cunt.  
“Oh fuck Armitage please” you whined “Just let me ride your cock please let me show you what I can do!” you cried, throwing your head back. Each touch from him sent you into moaning disarray, your thoughts were clouded with desire. He chuckled, and pulled back, looking you in the eyes.  
“You’ve proven yourself plenty, darling. Allow me.” He whispered, his hot breath against your skin felt heavenly. Slowly he shifted, bringing his hands up to your waist and laying you down on your back. Hux propped himself up, his arms on either side of your head. You licked your lips looking up at his face in the dim lighting, sweat beaded on his brow and his hair was beautifully disheveled. Armitage drank in the sight of you as well before he leaned down to your ear and whispered. “May I fuck your lovely cunt until you scream?” Armitage’s voice was drenched with lust, he whispered it so smoothly that those words alone could’ve undone you then and there. You lifted your face to his and bit his lip, eliciting a sharp moan from him.  
“If you didn’t, I’d never forgive you.” you responded, a grin played on your lips. He leaned down and captured your mouth with his own, you felt his leaking prick press against your entrance and cried out as he sheathed himself into you fully. You heard a guttural moan from the man above you.  
“Fuck…” He panted out, allowing you to get comfortable to his length inside you. “You feel marvelous” he sighed as he began pumping his hips. He started with slow, deep thrusts but picked up his pace when you pulled him down for another kiss. Your fingers weaved through his tousled red locks and scratched down his skull and back, becoming more and more desperate with each thrust. You shifted and began to move your hips to meet his thrusts, the slight change is position allowed his cock to hit something delectable inside you, leaving you breathless. The pressure that had been growing in your core intensified, like a coil ready to snap. You opened your eyes and met his, primal and hungry. He pressed his forehead against yours and you pressed a hand to his cheek, thumb tracing his cheek bone as you peppered kisses along his jaw. His breathing grew more ragged and his thrusts became more sporadic, less controlled “You’re incredible.” He gasped. You reached down to circle your clit and practically screamed with the added stimulation.  
“You’re going to make me cum!” you cried out, Armitage laughed breathlessly.  
“Then cum for me Y/N” He slowed his pace for only a second before he steadied himself and slammed into you. you reveled in feeling yourself fall apart at the seams, he began fucking into you without restraint and you arched your back screaming out his name. Waves of ecstasy wracked your body as you rode out your orgasm, feeling your pussy tighten and spasm around Hux’s cock. You came down from your high still seeing stars. Hux tensed above you, and with a ragged moan you felt him pull out of you. Your hand met his prick, slick with your orgasm and his precum, and quickly stroked him to his finish. His swore under his breath as his cock twitched and he came undone with a ragged exhale, painting your bare stomach with streaks of his cum. He sighed and rolled over, collapsing on the floor next to you.  
“Wow…” You breathed and began laughing, looking over to him still catching his breath. He turned his head to you and smiled.  
“Indeed.” He said, lacing an arm behind your neck and pulling you closer to him. You rolled and rested your head on his shoulder. You laid a trail of tender kisses down his collar bone and heard a sharp inhale from Armitage above you. “Careful.” He warned, placing a kiss on the top of your head. “Don’t get me started all over again.” he chuckled, bringing a hand up and tracing light circles on your cheeks. You grinned and nuzzled into him, reaching over for his coat among all the clothes that had been strewn about during it all. Pulling the heavy wool over top your naked bodies you cuddled closer to him, lazily running your fingers up and down his chest. The two of you cuddled together, drifting off to sleep. Before you closed your eyes you spoke up.  
“Hey,” you looked up at him, his eyes closed but not yet asleep.  
“Hmm?” he hummed in response, not moving much.  
“I think I’m going to enjoy working for you.” You whisper, closing your eyes and resting your head again on his shoulder. You felt him chuckle.  
“I think I will too.” He said, tightening his hold on you. you both, exhausted, drifted off to a blissful sleep.


	10. ( Intermission I guess )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going on hiatus for a week or so.

School work has been hectic and I've been sick the past few days and everything is kind of piling up. I 100% intend on finishing this fic, but I don't really have the time to write right now. I'll be a week or two before I start posting again but until then, consider this an intermission.  
Take care!!

update: so my week long hiatus turned into a month long hiatus. sorry about that. I haven't forgotten! School has just been really hectic, I've been writing here and there in between the chaos but unfortunately, my computer's battery fell out the other day and I lost almost all my progress. Because yours truly is a bonafide dumb ass that doesn't like to save my progress.   
I'm starting from scratch but I am writing again, thank you all for being so patient with me and you can expect an update in the next two weeks! Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written, I've written stories before but fics like this are new to me. I had fun though, it turned out better than I thought! It is pretty self indulgent but I tried to keep the reader gender neutral so anyone can read but I did concede to a more female coded character for the smutty parts. What can I say, I like this asshole ginger space twink!


End file.
